Forever's not so bad
by skitterish
Summary: Wally and Linda's lives are just too perfect for the jealous hand of fate. Character death. Rated T for swearing.
1. Hope this lasts forever

**I own nothing except the plot. The characters and the series belong to DC. Have a happy read. :) If you want to know what happened to Twisted Reality then the explanation will be on my profile.**

* * *

They twirled in the light of the Moon. Both members of the pair had their own trademark smiles practically splitting their faces, radiating glee that was so bright it luminated both faces in a soft glow.

He's grinning sheepishly. Oh I love that grin. I love how it touches his eyes and makes them shine with delight. How it curls up and makes his cheeks look so childish on his sweet, innocent face.

She's looking into my eyes now, staring into my two orbs with that gleaming pair of star-filled, night skies. Her smile grows in approval. It's now so full on her face that I just have smirk back in contentment. I must look so childishly gleeful, but I couldn't really care less. She's just perfect in the moonlight, so pale and fragile. She's making me want to hold her for an eternity. Then she turns away from me and my perspective on the world slows so that I can watch her twirl blissfully for a little longer. She's still grasping my hand softly. Her slender and delicate fingers are not burdened with jewellery, which is ironic because if she accepts the gift I have to offer, then she'll never have to buy another ring again.

He's stopped now, I don't know why. He's so unpredictable, it's one of the reasons I fell for him. I'm not worried, he still has that smile on his face after all, and those who bare a smile can never bring bad tidings. That's when I realise; it's no longer reaching his eyes. His smile's slipped to the one that he bares for everyone, it's not quite a false smile, it's just not the one I fell in love with, the one I'm still in love. He looks anxious now, he's fondling with his pocket like a nervous wreck and I'm wondering what he's looking for. After a while, he's seemingly satisfied with what he's managed to retrieve and he looks into my eyes again. That smile's gone and there's nothing but sincerity left behind. Now I'm starting to feel nervous too, my head's spinning and I'm wondering if this is it, if that last dance with him was, truly, my last.

My hand's balled into a fist and my heart's beating so fast it's humming.

His hand is shaking and I cup it in my own, lifting it to my cheeks to break the tears that are rolling steadily forth.

She looks so concerned. Is she nervous too? Why is she crying? Does she know what I'm doing? Is she going to say no? Only one way to find out; I drop on one knee.

Suddenly he drops clumsily and for one moment I'm panic stricken, until he catches himself on one knee. My face is alight again. I know what he's going to do.

She knows now, she must know.

He doesn't even open his fist; I don't need a ring to know. I wrap my arms around his neck before he has opened that little, velvet covered box.

"Yes," I whisper, "Yes. Yes! YES! I will marry you."

His eyes are wide for a moment and for a man as fast as him, comprehension comes all too slowly, but I can take my time. It's so easy with him because you rarely have to wait. He's always there before me, ready to catch me before I've barely even begun to fall.

Did she say "yes"? Four times even. God I'm so slow at the worst of times. Then finally, as Flash would call it, "I catch her jist."

I cry with astonishment as he picks me up suddenly and holds me tightly to his chest and the cry turns into a laugh when he spins us. We're turning together gracefully; he's taking us all around the empty dance floor, so quickly it's now me who's failing to comprehend the sudden turn of events. He stops only to capture my lips but I'm still giggling even as we kiss and so is he.

This is perfect.

This is perfect.

I hope it lasts forever.

But fate was looking down on us with cruel smile streched across her sinfully beautiful features.

Nothing as perfect as this can end quite so perfectly.

* * *

**Do you know what's going to happen?  
Don't ask me, read on and find out if you want to.**

**I've never liked fate, I picture her (or him) as a thin figure with purple lips and beauty too inviting for his/her own good. **


	2. Change of Plans

**What comfort can Linda drag forth from her loss? Not alot I'm afraid, as far as this story's concerned anyway.**

* * *

Nothing Lasts Forever...

Nothing as perfect as this anyway, or should I say _that_. What we _had_. What we _shared_.

You were perfect. So perfectly unscathed by depression and anger. You were so innocent; it was hard to think that you were the man who saved people's lives every day before looking back on your own life which in turn was dedicated to someone else. I loved you unconditionally, and I know that you'd hate to hear this but I still do. Some things just never change.

You'd hate to hear that coming from me as well. You never were one to accept the simple facts of life and one of the things I hate most about this love is that for a while, I just went along with you.

Sometimes, I think about wishing that I had never met you. On thinking back though, I realised that despite this horrible turn of events that hit me like the ground that rushes forth whenever I fall, I wouldn't give up those memories for the Earth I now stand on. That's probably really unhealthy.

I'm with someone else now. I know that's what you'd want; heck you even said that's what you wanted.

You said to "Just move on baby, you'll be home again soon."

You're such a liar Wally West.

God I hate you so much. I hate that stupid smile. I hate how you'd leave me to rush off and save someone else before returning to our bed before your side was even cold. I hate that facade you put on in front of your friends before running back to me just so that you could make me smile. Most of all though, I hate how even your worst traits are still the best I've ever known in a man.

I hate how I still can't manage to hate you for more than a few minutes.

I'm so sorry; you wouldn't want me to hate you.

The guy I've met is called Steve; his name's not quite as childish as yours. It doesn't stand out as much; it's not quite as original as yours.

Oh great, now I'm such a wreck that I'm making comparisons between you two and what's worse is I can't even compare names without you beating him by miles.

You're dead and you're still better.

I kissed him yesterday and I tasted your mouth, how disgusting is that. It's the same for everything else, except his touch. His fingers aren't as gentle to the touch or as rough to be touched as yours are. As yours were.

His job isn't half as hard or demanding as yours were, yet he always comes home complaining about his long day and how his boss gave him a mouthful. I think he should get a back bone personally. You had two jobs and you were still home on time every day and sure you told me how "Supes" gave you a hard time for being ignorant but it was always for things like nearly being killed or not being able to stop a collapsing building that the League would have to clear up and pay for. You never complained about coming close to losing your job because you spilt coffee on the photocopier.

There I go again. I guess it's easy to make comparisons when you've plucked and tasted the most perfectly ripe apple from the tree. I've still got the seed from that apple, the apple of my life. It's in the form of my baby, or should I say our baby. I think it's yours anyway, ours even. Oh dear Lord let it be yours, but then I hope it isn't. The rational side of me wants it to be Steve's, but I know who's I really want it to be. I guess the bright red hair and abnormal eating habits will be a dead giveaway, for me anyway. Steve probably wouldn't notice, even if he knew about you. He's that kind of guy. He's so tangled up in his work that he can't see through the cobwebs.

I wish you were here; I don't want to be holding Steve's hand whilst in labour.

I don't want to hold anyone's hand at any time.

Unless it's yours of course.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the lack of anything in this chapter, it was just Linda summarising her #~£$%^!*&"* of a husband. I know, I killed off Wally when they were so happy together. NOOOOOO!**


	3. Child on the way

**The League's take on this situation.**

"His girlfriend is pregnant!"

"What do you mean pregnant?!"

"He had a girlfriend?"

"They weren't even married at the time of conception!"

"Diana, beliefs and morals have nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah, your suspicions are so last century, sister!"

"Shut up bird-brain! I didn't say there was anything wrong with-"

"Well you sure sounded like you did! By the way bird brain- how original, like I've never heard that one before!"

"Ladies please!"

"SHUT UP CLARK!" two twin voices shouted in unison. Shayera ruffled her feathers, which looked a lot more threatening than it sounds, and Diana just looked generally pissed off.

Bruce trailed a hand across his face in anxiety, "He'd love to be here right now."

Clark nodded in agreement, pressing himself as close to the wall as possible, afraid that he would melt under the heroines' heated gazes.

"Who's he?"

Everyone turned in time to see John standing in the doorway with J'onn stood behind him. Neither men looked slightly emotional in any way. Though the other members new better. Everyone had been scarred by his sudden departure and the revelation that he had left his child behind would not be such a revelation to the person he had died saving.

"Err, John come with me, we need to talk."

The other members thought it best to leave the couple to it. Partly because they wanted to stay intact when the shouting and violent outbursts began but, to their credit, mostly because they felt it was none of their business.

"John, you remember Wally's girlfriend, Linda?"

His eyes instantly darkened at the memory of the tearful woman as she held her beloved whilst he died slowly before her eyes.

"How could I forget?"

Shayera nodded in understanding, the same bitter expression tainting her own face, before her features hardened into the face of a stern, confident woman. John didn't need her to fall apart, it would be him who would need comforting when this ordeal was through.

"Well, before after he died she met up with this guy called Steve and then she found out she was pregnant whilst she was with him, but she didn't find out until later because the baby's growth was...hindered due to the lack of enough food to supply its metabolism."

John's eyes widened and Shayera almost knew that she didn't need to continue her explanation, but felt compelled to do so in case he was still in denial.

"Well, she went to the doctor and when they told her what was happening, I think that she knew immediately whose the baby really was. Anyway, what I haven't told the others is that she needs medical attention and she can't get the right treatment on Earth so she's going to have to have the baby in the Watch Tower."

She held her breath as the consequences of what she had just told John became clear.

He remained in the same position, his eyes vacant and his hands clasped together as if he were praying, until...

"He had a kid?" he lifted his head so that he was looking into Shayera's eyes, looking for some indication of how he should react, because he had no idea himself. "He never told me," he managed eventually.

"I don't think he knew."

He nodded before burying his face his palms.

"If it helps John, none of us blame you for any of this. Even Linda said that she couldn't blame you for her husband's own doing."

"That doesn't help," he muttered artlessly, "I wish I could say it does, but it doesn't."

Shayera nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest."It doesn't help me either."

John inclined his head in understanding, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her fragrant scent before slipping his firmly muscled arms around her slender waist.

They needed no words of comfort to help each other through because they both knew the same thing; no words would bring him back.

* * *

**Aww, touchy moment :'(. Anyway you're probably wondering what the ***** going on. I'd love to tell you but my so-called friends are trying to drag me down to the beach in my shorts and t-shirt, it's like minus 3 down here. I'll get back to you when I've recovered from hyperthermia.**


	4. The art of a sensitive kidnapping

"Are you sure this is okay with you guys?" Linda asked for what must have been the thousandth time since being kidnapped from her own home by a crude, not to mention indignant dark knight who had nonchalantly dumped her boyfriend for her before scooping her unwilling (not to mention heavily pregnant) state into his arms and sweeping her away despite her protesting, motor mouth.

Eventually he set her down in an alleyway heavily-cast in shadow, rubbing his sore and heavily scratched cheek (compliments of the not so distressed damsel). Linda dusted herself down and gave him a curt scowl. He returned her unruly scowl in the way he used to with Wally when they disagreed on something not particularly important but was worth a scowling competition for the sake of dignity and just like her husband, Linda was unfazed and only spread the scowl further across her face, earning a grunt of impatience from her captor.

"You're just like him," he muttered, ignoring the ever-narrowing eyes that bore into his back like a curved dagger.

A chuckle escaped the darkness as Clark stepped forth from its mysterious grasp, "And those scratches are the proof of that statement are they?" he muttered before turning away to avoid receiving a few deeper scratches of his own. He tapped his communicator and muttering something inaudible.

The rest was a blur to Linda, all she remembered was her arrival at the Watch Tower and a cheerful greeting compared to the one she had received from Batman.

"It's no trouble at all," Diana had insisted as she led her flustered and slightly overwhelmed guest intrepidly through the surreal contents of the Watch Tower, "We have sleeping quarters and as you can see, plenty of room for a thousand people, never mind one woman and her baby. Then again, if this little one here is anything like her father-"

"But I'm not sure it's the most suitable place for a kid," Linda abruptly cut in, seemingly unnoticed by Wonder woman who smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry, you won't be here forever, just long enough for us to keep an eye on you in case anything goes wrong."

." Her smile grew and Linda instantly felt enlightened at the woman's composed stature. "besides," she added, pausing in the centre of some random corridor, "it would be nice to have another woman to talk to."

"What about Hawkgirl?"

Her smile turned into a sly grin, "What about Wings?"

"Well, she's a woman. Isn't she?" Linda looked at her, confusion in her expression, "That's why they call her Hawk-_girl_"

Diana snorted at that, "Hardly," she muttered, before glancing at her companion who had a look of confusion that was tainted with worry. "We're not on friendly terms," Diana explained.

Linda's mouth formed an "O" shape before she continued to follow Diana towards her soon-to-be room for the duration of her status as pregnant. Admittedly, she felt nothing against Hawkgirl and through Wally's constant talk of the woman and their "sibling" love, even felt quite fond of her. But that didn't mean she'd go outright and defend her against a woman who could break her neck with a finger. Besides, she had a baby to take care of. Linda smiled proudly at her bulging stomach, rubbing it affectionately.

Diana smiled knowingly, her eyes moving towards the stomach.

Linda noticed this and returned the look, perplexed at Wonderwoman's motherly attitude. "Do you have any of your own," she asked before she could stop herself.

The smile didn't slip or dull at the question but somehow, her expression saddened. "I've never had the time for men," she replied smoothly. "At least, none that return my affections."

Linda was sympathetic towards her, she had herself fallen into a similar relationship, except their rolls had been reversed and it had been her who did not love Steve.

But she would not have to explain her severly lacking affections towards him with any luck, though luck had also been severly lacking on her part and she doubted she would be blessed with such fortune that would steer her clear of Steve.

*********

Linda wasn't sure what she had expected from the Watch Tower, Wally had always been brief in his explanations. Perhaps a high tech monitor womb and a snack dispenser filled with infinite amounts of delicious confections? Now that was her kind of Watch Tower, it would really help with her cravings.

What she hadn't expected was the sight that lay before her, though it was as real as the bulge on her shirt, but she still had trouble dealing with that as well.

Her room was far from high-tech, it looked like something a VIP would expect from their hotel room.

Coushions littered every surface, their tassels splayed out across the floor and colouring it a striking gold. Beneath the layer of gold was a soft, red carpet that felt warm to the touch. The walls were cream striped with red and black. A desk and chair occupied the farthes corner from the door and in the centre was a four poster bed again covered in cushions and a velvet material for the bedding.

"We chose the colours from the bedroom you two shared," Diana said cooly, though obvious pride tainted her nonchalance. "Me and Shayera used a little imagination. It's one of the things we both worked together on that actually turned out to be quite impressive."

Linda nodded, still registering her surroundings in awe. But inside she felt empty, a twist in her gut told her that the emptiness was only a part of what she really felt. She really wanted to cry into someone's arms, preferably Wally's but if he was there she wouldn't need to cry at all. So she stood absently, her mind emptying of memories in an attempt to save her the embarassment of crying before Wonder Woman.

"It's perfect," she managed, but somehow it wasn't. It filled her mind with things she had not yet had the time to comprehend and didn't really want too.

Apparently Diana wasn't as stupid as she had hoped as the dhe felt a firm hand on her shoulder, "If there's anything I can do, you will tell me won't you?"

Linda didn't respond, the clogs in her mind turned manically and she noticed a heavy weight on her shoulders that she had been carrying for so long. A sob escaped before she could capture it behind closed lipsand as if it was a queue for weakness she turned and almost fell into the arms of a woman she had only been aquainted with for twenty minutes.

Tears of both women were caught in the carpet and trailed lazily towards the floor. Shed for their lost friend and loved one.

* * *

**I got all technical on this one but I really couldn't help it. I might do how Wally died next, now won't that be fun!**

**Reviews would be good right now, I really want to know how you guys feel about this one becuase, well I've killed off everyone's favourite speedster!  
**


End file.
